


Blueprints and Money

by ZeroTolerancd



Category: Warframe
Genre: Background Relationships, Bounty Hunters, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTolerancd/pseuds/ZeroTolerancd
Summary: Yarren is reminded of the perks of being friends with a Corpus Investor.And the perks of payout.This is just a short that might lead into something more.Criticisms are welcome, as is any advice.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blueprints and Money

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first Warframe story, and my first story on this site.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

"Besus, nice to see you again" A blue hologram of a Corpus Investor phased infront of the Tenno. 

Yarren sat at the personal quarter's couch, his legs were propped up on the table infront of him. the only people there were Prestre and Hades. A Vauban and Nekros respectivley. 

Besus shifted, arms behind his back, and began to speak. "The pleasure is all mine Yarren. I've come to speak about a recent decision by the Board to renovate the fleet."

Yarren raised an eyebrow. "So the bucket heads decided to up their game? I'm not sure if nice is the operative word here, but it's something." The Tenno pursed his lips.

"The fact of the matter is that with these changes comes with advancements in their security system." Besus stopped himself to finish his drink beside him, before continuing. "It would be a shame to see my trusted friend fall to these upgrades."

Yarren took his feet off the table and sat straight up. The Tenno held his chin with one hand, and gave out a smirk. "So you want to send me the blueprints you were so trusted with?" 

Besus let out a small chuckle. "Now why would I do such a thing?" A ping in Yarren's communicator can be heard, notifying the Tenno, and turning that smirk into a full on smile.

"Thanks Besus, I owe ya for this." The Tenno said once rising up. "It's my pleasure Yarren. Tell Alva I said hello, I hope the knuckles are still doing well." Besus replied.

Yarren smiled once more. "They've been doing well for nine years old man. Now stop worrying. Till next time."

Once Besus had said his goodbyes, Yarren turned to his communicator. "So about those plans?" Prestre had piped up, rising from his position from the couch. Yarren cycled through each of the blueprints he had been given.

"I'm getting everyone, and we're gonna look at this together." The Tenno put his communicator away. "We start looking at this in five hours, plenty of time to get anything done." Yarren remarked.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to tell everyone." As Yarren began to leave the personal quarters, his communicator made a pinging sound again.

_Baby Girl_

_E--We just got contacted, apparently someone wants some shipment to be secured_

_Y- Ooo, nice. Unfortunately we got blueprints Besus sent over. Kinda need to look them over with eveyone_

_E- Well either that or the contractor just hires someone else._

_Y- I'm sure there's other people he could hire_

Prestre's voice came up from behind. "The pay would cover fuel for one Earth year."

_E- I just forwarded the payout to Prestre_

_Y- I love you_

"Prestre, Hades, get your gear, we're getting payed!" Yarren called out. 

Once the bounty hunter had left to get his gear, the Nekros and Vauban soon got up and proceeded to leave the personal quarters.

"That much credits? And it's going into fuel?" Hades looked at Prestre.

"Do you really want an explanation on why fuel costs so much these days?" Prestre replied.

Hades let out a small chuckle. "Please, there is nothing in this galaxy I'd want to hear less."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr gravely voice. Did I not shove gravel into my throat to be interesting?" Prestre snarked back.

The two began arguing, all the way to the job site, annoying both Yarren and Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms are welcome *reasonable ones* and I also welcome any advice.  
> I plan on making this into a fleshed out series so expect more to come from these characters


End file.
